Le Renard Rouge II: Rogue Agent
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Emma Fox is back, and things are different. A new look, but the same dangers. Now it seems an evil copycat is responsible for several infiltrations of secret government bases, one being MI-6 and Emma is a suspect. It's up to this little fox to prove her innocence, and defeat an old adversary.
1. Chapter 1

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Le Renard Rouge II: Rogue Agent**

**Chapter 1: Back in Black**

Times do change. New threats look to take over, or blow Acmetropolis to kingdom come. The plots vary as much as the antagonists do. It is my task to make sure a blaze of glory is extinguished, or save the world behind the scenes. You need daring, you need brains, you need fight, and a sense of style. You put it in a leather catsuit, and you got me

"A new look...Mr. Tech has style," I said to myself,

The Loonatics recruited me as a field intelligence operative. In other words, a spy. I changed my old leather catsuit for a new style. The new black suit is real leather, and looks and feels like real snakeskin. It has a ring pull zipper, fingerless gloves with wrist straps with 4 small buckles on the wrists, and 3 inch block heels not made as separate boots.

It comes with a short body black leather jacket, and a belt in the same size with the same style buckle for my gadgets. I'll never be as fast as Rev, but I have something that can give me a boost as long as I wear a helmet. Count on the Italy to make something fast, and beautiful. My ride is a Ducati Panigale V4. I was going for a ride when a call came in.

It was Lexi, "Foxy...love the new suit,"

"Hello contact, same here, how can I help you?" I asked,

"I hate to interrupt your girl time, but you got an assignment, Isabella Von Vultur's threatening to turn Acmetropolis into a crater, you're the nearest to her base, it's an island in the middle of a lake made from an extinct volcano about fifty miles from your location, nothing you can't handle, Foxy, Lexi out," she explained, good to see an old friend again.

I suppose that goes both ways. I must say, Isabella has a thing for picking good locations for hideouts. The others must be busy with different assignments. With my helmet on, I sped off in the directions given to me on the onboard navigation system in the visor of my helmet. One thing to keep in mind is that one cannot expect every detail to be given.

When I got to the location of the extinct volcano, I turned off the motorcycle and the navigation switch in my helmet before taking it off. Lexi did not tell me there were 20m cliff faces, and there are guards on the island. I don't have any gadgets to get down to the island. There was no other way down. It will not surprise me that Ol' Issy is expecting me.

"Well, here we go..." I thought to myself, looking down

I was at the edge. A few small rocks fell into the lake below. I kept my feet together, and raised my arms to shoulder height. I slowly dropped my hands at my sides as I leaned over, and raised them as I dived off, forming my body in a 'Y' shape. Halfway into my dive, I placed my hands over my head, forming a tip, entering the lake with a small splash.

Here is hoping my splash was small enough not to get the attention of the guards. Getting down was an easy task, getting back up is not. I swam underwater to the island, and got onto the shore. I stealthily got up to him from behind, and struck the back of the neck with a backhand, works every time. I searched him, and found a swipe card to get in.

I looked around the volcanic island, staying low around the trees and bushes. There did not seem to be a way in, at least not a visible one. That was until I saw what appeared to be a touchpad. With a touch of the card, the ground around me began to sink, and lower into an elevator to fit a person. I appeared to have infiltrated the garage of the base.

'Hmm...Roman styling, how quaint' I thought,

I overheard two guards, "Has anyone seen Hans?"

"No, I was talking to him moments ago," said the other,

I walked over to the spiral stair with my boot heels clopping on the white marble floor. Then came Issy with her usual calm, collected demeanor, "YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS! THAT LITTLE VIXEN JUST GOT INTO THE BASE UNDER YOUR VERY BEAKS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CAPTURE THE BLASTED VIXEN! YOU MORONS!" she blasted on a base intercom

There is one thing to expect from Von Vultur, a few surprises here and there. I kept my eyes out for any traps. As I was walking down a hallway, the hallway behind me began to explode. I made a break for it as fast as I can run, and dived forward over the edge of a railing with a midair tuck midway through, and landed safely on the lower level feet first.

I soon slow heard clapping as I was greeted by my hostess, "Well done, most impressive," said Isabella, and pulled out a remote control with a red button, "by the way, did you not take this into account?" the ground shook as the lower level was a missile silo, "My word...how rude of me, I did not bring a welcoming party, my soldiers...SKIN THAT FOX!"

"No need, Issy, you win," I said, putting my paws up,

"What?!" she said in disbelief, "what do you mean by that?"

"I am unarmed, and you have all the resources and all the weapons, the fate of Acmetropolis is in your talons, I have no chance of winning," I explained, and I was seized by her avian soldiers. I was tied up to a column in the computer control center of the base. Isabella may have her ways. I have mine. I always have something hidden under my sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Le Renard Rouge II: Rogue Agent**

**Chapter 2: Back in Black (Part 2)**

Isabella was taking her victory against me humbly, "HA HA HA HA HA! Finally! You will see that I am the superior one, and you, my thorn, will watch as I turn all that you love and protect into ashes!" Isabella's eyes warmed as she looked at me, "I do hope you are comfortable, my little foxy friend, as you watch the end of Acmetropolis," she purred.

As she was celebrating, I was planning on stopping the missile and making my escape. I could see the 'shutdown' button on the control panel, "You know, for all the trouble you are worth, I do enjoy our little...get togethers, I wish I had more with your kind of skills, you are a very graceful diver," it's true that there's a bit of softness behind her insanity.

"I thought a splash would alert someone," said Issy

A soldier answered, "I thought it was a fish,"

"Shut up, no one asked you!" Issy snapped,

Hidden in my sleeve was a black Spartan Blades 'Les George' V-14 dagger. I was buying my time. I used my hands bound behind the column to cut at the ties. The countdown was nearing thirty seconds, which made it to fifteen as I cut the ties around my wrists, "I am terribly sorry, but I must cut the party short," I said freeing myself from my binds.

"You lied to me!" Isabella blasted, pointing at me,

"Not exactly, I was unarmed when you caught me,"

"Why do I even bother with these imbeciles? Anyway...soldiers, seize her!" Isabella commanded, the modern nazis surrounded me on all sides armed with G36K assault rifles. I maybe armed, but I got to stop the missile before I teach these men to tango. It's a risk, but that's life. I threw my dagger at the control panel, and hit the mark on the button.

"Shut down activated," said a computerized voice,

"You may have stopped my weapon, but you are not escaping this compound alive," Isabella smirked, folding her arms in front of her chest. One thing one must know about us spies, we are always armed. A firearm or a knife is not the only weapons we possess. As the first rifle was aimed at my head, I sprang into action with a spin to get in his guard.

With a fist and backhand punch to his face, I flipped him over my shoulder to the steel floor. Two more attacked me, firing off a few rounds. With a 'hup!', I used their helmets like a pommel horse, I did a back handspring kick to the chin of another soldier, putting him on his back, and slammed the heads of the other two together as I came back down.

"IT'S ONE FOX! SKIN HER, YOU MORONS!" Issy blasted,

I dodged more bullets from another one, and struck the inside of the elbow and gave him a backfist to the temple combined with a knee to the beak. The compound was filled the echoes of beaten men, squirming on the steel floor. I cannot take a life. I refuse to take a life. I will save that for only one. Isabella almost hit me with a shot from her Luger.

"When I said you stopped my weapon...I lied," Isabella purred a sinister purr as she held up a remote detonator. I was not phased, and slowly grinned looking up at her. As she pressed the button, nothing happened. Issy tapped it in the side with her hand, "confounded thing," she snarled, and tapped it against the railing, "okay, little fox, start talking,"

"This is not me, this is all you," I replied, smirking,

The detonator has the same software as the computer control panel. Cut off the head of the snake, as one can say. She crushed the detonator in her hand realizing her folly, and put her hands up while dropping her firearm, "I despise you," she snarled as I walked up to her. A small smirk still on my muzzle as I stood before her with my hands on my hips

"You love me," I replied with a light chuckle, kicking away the firearm with a light kick of the side of my foot off the railing, "ta ta," I said as my parting words with little twinkle fingers as an extra goodbye, and made my way to the exit. An old song once said 'beware of pretty faces that you find, a pretty face can hide an evil mind'. That describes Issy.

"Wait!" said Isabella, "I was told to relay you a message,"

I stopped, and turned to look back at her over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow. I was intrigued. Usually on a mission there is a pattern. Baddie threatens to blow or destroy the city, I come in, knock some heads around, stop the evil machine or device, and make my leave mission accomplished. Some times there are developments, "Really, Issy? Do tell"

There was something in Isabella's eyes that I thought I would ever see other than her pride, fear. There must be someone, or something, out there that can scare her. This coming from a baddie with mecha-panzers and trained soldiers that I best on every mission involving them. She looked up at me from her knees, and shifting her eyes around.

"You cannot kill what is already dead," Isabella recited to me,

I saw the glint of a barrel looking to dispatch Ol' Issy, "Get down!" I said, tackling her just in time. A bullet whizzed by, and almost hit her in the back of the head. I saw a figure then pull out a 9mm pistol, and began shooting at me. I used my leaped away to evade the bullets, and gave chase to the figure. By the time I got up to the surface, it was gone


	3. Chapter 3

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Le Renard Rouge II: Rogue Agent**

**Chapter 3: Origin**

When you work in the field for a time and depending on the severity of the task, one must follow one simple principle: 'do what you have to do in order to get the task done'. Although I have worked with the Loonatics for some time now, I wonder how I got to where I am in the first place? On a warm evening, I was on a rooftop when a call came in.

I did not recognize it, "Hello?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" it asked,

"Well no," I said, slightly hesitantly, "but more importantly...who are you?" I asked back, there was a slight pause. little did I know that this call would be the most important I have ever received, and would shed some light on some questions about me. While I still have my profile from MI-6, most the information about me was classified or unknown.

"I am Zadavia," said the voice,

"And I can tell you have many questions,"

"I am more inclined to call tell them suspicions, but do tell," I replied, lightly scratching the top of my thigh and placing the hand at my side. I have heard the name 'Zadavia' before. She is the one the Loonatics answer to. I am inclined to believe she has something to do wth me being here in this time instead of in London. Call that a hunch of sorts.

"I was the one who recommended you to join the Loonatics from MI-6 to fill in something vital that was missing in the team," she explained, soon things were starting to click with me. It was this same voice that led me to an abandoned Underground station. I did not know where I was going, or what might have been in store for me. Well, I do now.

"That explains 'the voice' in my earpiece,"

"I have my ways, so do you, Emma,"

Zadavia soon appeared as a hologram on my watch, "You are more than just a field operative, more than just a spy, what you are is a contingency, you are the only member of the Loonatics that does not have powers, but you are smart, daring, and I must say quite charming, but should one of the Loonatics ever go rogue, it is your task to stop them,"

"I see, but none of them would do that,"

"You don't know that for sure," said Zadavia

"Still, I am counting on you, your task is an unhappy one, but a necessary one," said Zadavia, "you have a calculating mind, but not an evil mind, Emma, I know this by your actions in the field," if this 'Zadavia' knows this much about me, then I feel I can further my questioning of her. There are a few questions that I am quite sure she can answer.

"All the Loonatics have their descendants," I stated,

"But who is mine?" I asked, there was a pause,

"There are some things that even I do not know the answer to, and some things that you must figure out on your own," said Zadavia, "good luck out there, Emma Fox," with that the hologram from my watch dissipated. I sighed a heavy sigh. Now it was time to dig deep into some uncharted places. A lot of my assignments have Mr. Tech as my help.

This time I am going to have to go solo. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the building, and dived off. With a midair tuck, I landed feet first on an awning, going up into a midair tuck and landing on my feet on the sidewalk. The night was quiet in the city. My heels clopped against the ground as I walked to the alleyway, and found the gel keypad.

"Identity processed. Identity accepted," said the voice,

'_This is why I love you_' I thought, smirking

The sewer cover in front of me opened to reveal the metallic steel shoot. With my feet together and my hands touching the sides of my legs, I made a 'hup' and leaped in for the smooth ride down to HQ, and into my regular clothes. Mr. Tech made a way for me to materialize my suit back into my regular clothes. All thanks to a special sensor on my heels

"Nice to see yah, Fluffy Stuff," said Ace,

"You too, Boss," I said pulling up my tight jeans,

I tipped my wire glasses to him, and went back to the lab to see Mr. Tech. With a kiss to him, I got work on a few of his gadgets. Mr. Tech knows me quite well, "Emma, what's wrong?" he asked, it's not like me to say 'nothing'. He's a genius after all, and can see right through that lie. I put down the tools I was using for a new touch on my belt buckle.

"I'm not a drama queen to say that everything's wrong, it's just I had my first contact with Zadavia, now I have questions, questions about who I am and why I'm here," I replied, Mr. Tech nodded in understanding, "questions about why I'm here, and as everyone on the team has their descendant, I wonder who I am descended from?" I explained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm flying solo for this," I concluded,

"Don't you usually work alone?" Mr. Tech teased,

"I usually have you or the bunny as a 'contact'," I said with a small and warm grin on my muzzle and in my eyes, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I made a note to leave at dawn the next day. I went to the kitchen to fix myself some tea. I don't work my best without a cup around me for a sip. This will be the one mission that will change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loonatics Unleashed **

**Le Renard Rouge II: Rogue Agent**

**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**

When you work in the field, you will find that not every mission is going to be all lock, stock, and two smoking barrels. I will never use a firearm in the field. I got access to the camera in Issy's compound, and focused the image more on the one that wanted to have my dance partner dispatched. Whoever this little number is, she is everything I am not.

"Who are you?" I asked myself very quietly, adjusting the bridge of my reading glasses. It was then a few clues were coming to light. The image was a bit fuzzy. I believe I could make out the type of rifle the little vixen used, and the style of suit is a halter-top. With her technological know-how, I did not know she would go to such lengths. We are family.

"You don't stay gone for long...," I said to myself

"Did yah find anything, Fluffy Stuff?" asked Ace,

I nodded lightly, "_You could not catch me, so you made me? How touching_," I thought to myself. After tea, I figured there were a few places I can think of to have a look around, "I have a few ideas of where to go, not much of a heading at the moment," I explained to Ace, the leader of the Loonatics nodded back to me, and then presented his ultimatum

"I really am sorry to say this to yah, Emma, but I'm doing this for the safety of everyone else on the team, until yah figure this thing out, I'm gonna have to let yah go from the Loonatics," said Ace, "you're a valuable member of this team, you can have yah spot back as soon as yah get it done, no one likes an active shooter on the loose," I nodded back

"Don't apologize, I am agreeable to your terms,"

"Heh, yah took it bettah than I thought," replied Ace

He is doing this to keep his team safe. I am thinking Zadavia must have informed him too of the situation. As I had finished packing my suit into a khaki messenger bag, and securing the latches, Mr. Tech was there to see me off out of HQ, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I reassured Mr. Tech. He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my lips.

"I know, I maybe a genius, but you're smart as a fox," He replied, I gave him a small grin and a light waggle of the eyebrows before making my leave. Questions still bounced around in my mind. Whoever that lookalike was in the camera footage, she probably had orders to kill Von Vultur instead of me. There are some things that I need to look in to.

'_That building might be a good place to start_' I thought,

_'Still, I don't know what to expect,'_ I added in my thoughts,

I found the building downtown where she does her most unsavory of businesses. In appearance it looks like the Lloyd's Building. I dare say she has a way putting a bit of London in Acmetropolis. It would be a bit of a reach to say that there maybe just a bit of her that cares about me. In my business disguise, I walked through the entrance of the building

Otherwise, she would not have gone through all this trouble to make a clone of me to do her bidding. With my business jacket and pants and my small golden hoop earrings, I blended in with the other office workers. The reading glasses are always a nice touch. With a hidden switch on the wire frame, I can now tell who is a worker, and who is security

_'Her security is tighter, and more hidden_' I thought,

'_Something tells me they know I'm here_,' I added in my mind,

No time to dawdle about. I kept my walking pace in balance with my inner determination as to not raise suspicions. I took an elevator to the top floor of the building to have a look around. Out of my business attire and into my suit, jacket, and belt, I climbed into the pipes that led to the roof. I kept my communicator off in my ear while in the building.

From crawling to climbing, I exited out of an air conditioning pipe, and onto to the roof. As I walked around the catwalk among the maze of piping, I looked over the railing and saw another figure moving in the opposite direction, dressed in black just like me. I looked around. She was gone. I looked down the outer elevator shaft. It's quite a ways down

'_I swear I saw something over here,_' I had pondered to myself,

'_It's quiet out here...too quiet_' I added, and got a surprise,

I looked up, and saw my clone dive down and pounce down on me. She knocked me to the ground, and had a grip on my neck. I grappled out of it, and got back on my feet with ease. I was surprised by the similarities between us as I finally met my doppelgänger. She weaved to evade my whip kick, and lifted my leg to make a hard strike to the Achilles.

She had a grip on my neck, and straddled me. My clone had a chance to strike a killing blow, but stopped. I looked into her brown eyes, and she looked into my blues. Instead, she got off of me, and ran as fast as she could to the edge and jumped off, flailing her arms and legs. I looked over to where she jumped. There was no corpse to be seen below.

"Hmm...quite strange," I said to myself, dusting off myself,

That encounter puzzled me, _'She had a chance to finish me, but she didn't, why?' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Loonatics Unleashed **

**Le Renard Rouge II: Rogue Agent**

**Chapter 5: Fox on the Run**

There are some words and statements that must never be uttered from your lips, and they are as follows: 'Impossible', 'What can possibly go wrong?', and 'What's the worst that can happen?'. Why you may ask? Well, the impossible quickly turn possible, and when you ask if things can't get any worse, they usually do. This is where I am at this time.

Things went from bad to worse. I received a message from Lexi to my watch. My doppelgänger has been keeping busy. Lexi's message came with video footage from security cameras. She has been spotted infiltrating several secret government bases. My clone has not only gotten access into the underground MI-6 T-Agency base, she just destroyed it

"This is bad,"

No longer a Loonatic, and now I have all of MI-6 on my tail. I cannot risk getting the Loonatics involved, and putting them in danger. I was on my own to prove my innocence. I have to give credit where credit is due, '_Well played, sister, well played_' I thought, I put on my helmet, and got on my Ducati to cruise over to my own secret base of operations.

Mr. Tech and I designed this should something like this happen. It was an old brick and mortar garage on the outside, but inside is my workspace. There was my Ducati's bigger brother, a 2009 Ducati Vyper. Some know that this bike was a one-off concept, it is not. I took off my helmet, "Right where I left you," I purred, caressing the demon's gas tank.

"I don't know you,"

On the counter among my tools and gadget projects was a small slip of folded paper no bigger than a small serviette. I sat my helmet down on my Panigale V4, and walked over to the counter. When I opened it, my eyes widened to the written message for me. She had broken into my base. I looked around to see that she did not damage anything here.

**You're getting rusty**

**Come to Foxworth Hall**

**'R'**

After I opened and read the message, it self-combusted. Foxworth Hall is a training facility made from a converted Victorian mansion in the countryside. This facility trains T-Agents in the ways of espionage and weapons training from firearms to bladed weapons like knives and swords. I swept the ashes into a small waste bin. I know what she wants

I put on my glasses, and scanned my base for explosives. It was clean of any explosive devices. I suppose she wants to see me in one piece. After a night's rest, I cleaned up for one reunion I was not looking forward to. With a press of two buttons on my watch, I gave the codeword, "Crocodile," I said, my mission suit materialized into me, jacket and all

Of my two bikes, this one is specially designed by Mr. Tech and I to do something that most known motorbikes cannot do. I touched a finger to the touchscreen which led to the homepage. As I mounted the bike, a light 'ping' sound came from my watch, a message. This one was not from her, but another one. It seems that I'm not alone in this mission.

**Come 'Home'**

**I know the truth**

**'P'**

My eyes and my grin were warmed knowing I have some help in this endeavor. I know of 'Agent P'. With a movement of the finger across the screen, it powered up the device that can make this bike travel through time. I put on my black helmet with the blacked out eye shield, and strapped on the chinstrap, "Go 'Home'," I said as the code message.

A portal with a gel-like consistency opened in the wall, and at full speed I sped through and the portal dissipated behind me. I soon found myself just outside of London. It was good to be back. I revved the bike, and sped down the Ring Road into London. I had little time to take in the cityscape. I slowed the bike down to an alley that I know very well.

"Good to see you," said 'Agent P',

'Agent P' was the only American to make into the ranks of the T-Agents, "Come, we need to talk," she said, and led me to her base of operations. Once the soundproof doors were closed, she explained herself, "Ol' Rosie's got it out for you, and I'm with her...for now," she explained, one cannot call her an enemy. 'Agent P' is one agent I can fully trust

I can see in the aquamarine eyes of the tuxedo cat that she is good. She wore a black fitted top and tight black leather pants that looked painted onto her frame with a slight flare near her block heal leather boots. She drove a Noble M500 as she has a preference for supercars. I favored a motorcycle, "She went off the deep end after you bested her,"

"Really?" I asked,

"Rosetta started up a cloning program some time afterward, and got it right the first time around...sort of," said 'Agent P', and handed me a manila folder detailing her project, "while she succeeded in making a clone of you, be careful Emma, the clone knows all your moves, but the clone is mute, I didn't think she would go this far to get back at you,"

Judging by her descendent, I would have thought she would be smaller, but she is my size with soft cheeks and full in the figure like me. These are times I don't feel ashamed to be wrong. I know why 'Agent P' is doing this. To that I am thankful. Rosetta wants to get rid of the 'original' so she can have a sister that she always wanted. This I cannot allow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Le Renard Rouge II: Rogue Agent**

**Chapter 6: Labyrinth **

All forms of communication are off. I cruised on my Ducati through the English Countryside, and found the manor. Old Foxworth Hall, and here I am Rosetta. The training facility hasn't aged a day. I took off my helmet, and shook my head. I went to have a look around the manor. As usual no visible security units, Rosetta always took our bouts personally

I kept my steps steady in my gait, and my eyes alert as I entered the maze. It is a love maze copied from a 17th century design. This would be a lovely place to take Mr. Tech on holiday. There is an uneasy quiet in the maze with only the sounds of the local sparrows singing their spring song. The breeze is just right against my fur. Still, I am on my guard

With the songs of the sparrows came the calls of the cicadas. The traps are not where they usually are as I remember this as the final test to become an agent. Strange, indeed. I had reached the center of the maze when a sword blade blocked my way making me step back a step, "So pleased you could make it," Rosetta purred, and tossed me a sword.

"A Pattern 1897," I said with a light smirk,

"You know your swords," Rosetta praised,

"I know more than you perceive," I replied,

Rosetta unsheathed her sword and attacked with slashes toward my chest without a second thought. I evaded, weaved, and spun around her back while unsheathing my sword. Rosetta parried a swipe to the side of her neck. I made a back handspring to dodge a slash to my torso, and had the tip pointed at her. Acrobatics mix well with swordsmanship.

"First blood drawn from the torso," said Rosetta,

"If you insist," I said, lightening the mood a bit. I gave her a light waggle of the eyebrows and a small grin. She growled with annoyance, and attacked. I blocked and parried all her attacks, and found a small opening in her guard and put her on the defensive. With the sounds of clashing steel, our bout between sisters went on seesawing back and forth.

Rosetta had a placid grin, but a dangerous look in her brown eyes, a driven look. She was relentless in her slashing and thrusting attacks to me, and was rarely on the defensive, "That is your only fault, you never could take a life, you're just too soft," Rosetta said with her sword crossed, and pushing against mine. I pushed back, until I saw a wrist knife.

"Because I take better care of myself," I sassed,

Rosetta snarled, unamused and attacked, "Pity,"

I broke off the stalemate, "You really should try it,"

I moved to the side to narrowly evade the dagger blade, but she slid her sword blade inside the guard, and a saw the tip going toward my nose. With a flick of the wrist and a back kick to my ankle, she took me down to the ground, with both swords crossed at my neck, "As I said, you're too soft," she repeated with a venomous purr, "it's so tempting"

"Then do as your empty heart desires," I replied,

"I'm not as empty as you'd think," said Rosetta,

"I have a hard time believing that," I said back,

She pulled the swords away, "I won't, I'd rather face you when you're at your best, tah-tah," With that, she threw down smoke bomb, an old shinobi trick. Once the smoke had cleared, she vanished. I was left all alone in the maze. Amid the buzzing sound of the cicadas, I was tracing my steps until out of the blue my clone attacked with a hard backfist

'_Not this time!_' I thought, using a hand to block it to the side. She then came with a jumping whip-kick to the side of my head. I weaved to evade the kick from taking my head off, and moved inside her guard and struck a hard kick to the supporting leg to bring her down. She stopped herself with her hands, and looked at me with a look of killing intent

'_So this is what Rosetta wanted?'_ I pondered,

_'You are me, can you be me?'_ I added to my thoughts,

'_Still there is something I can do_' I thought to myself,

There is no other option to her. She will not accept failure. She attacked with a spinning kick to make me release my vice on her. The clone put a hard knee into my gut, and everything went dark after I felt a strike to the back of my neck, falling face first. My vision blurred when I heard her voice echoing, "Foxy? Foxy...," I woke up to see 'Agent P'.

I found myself in a blanket as I woke up from a sofa, "Oh..good, you're awake, you didn't look so good when I found you," she said, I rubbed the back of my neck where I was struck, and that was the last thing I remember. Though now, I got a feeling I know what Rosetta's plan is, and I think 'Agent P' can help, or at most be on the same page as me.

"This was not the only time, mind you, but...I thought I was seeing 'double'," I explained to 'Agent P'. The tuxedo cat lightly nodded, and poured me a warm cup of tea, "thank you," I said with a thankful grin to her. I know my tea, and I know this cup is not laced with anything, "I believe this plot is thinning out in some areas, and thickening in others,"

"You know about Rosetta's inner works," I stated,

"I've done some work myself," said 'Agent P'

I was most intrigued by this, "Oh really? Do tell,"

**(Read and Review Kindly)**


End file.
